Scars
by That Awkward Girl
Summary: Something tragic happens. Nobody knows how, nobody knows who, but they know the son. The one with the stunning good looks and the lucious hair. Don't forget the dark girlfriend. Something tragic happens...what is it? Bade oneshot.
1. Chapter 1: Summary: Classic

**Disclaimer: Yo, yo, yo. I don't own Victorious, neither do I own the gum I am chewing. Don't ask, just read...if you dare! I own Avan Jogia. I locked him in my basement and renamed him Fluffy. Shhhhhhhh!**

**P.S. This is a oneshot so don't be saying, "THIS IS TOO SHORT!". Thank you very much. Bye bye now :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary:<em>**

Something tragic happens, something BAD. Nobody knows how, nobody knows who, but they know the son. The one with the stunning good looks and the lucious hair. Don't forget the dark girlfriend. Something tragic happens...what is it? Bade oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2: Depression

**_Jade's POV:_**

I watched him sob in pain on the floor. He was a mess. His long, dark, smooth hair was a tangled storm, his clothes were stained and disgusting, and his tan skin was dotted with zits and scratches. This was so upsetting to watch.

I felt horrible for him, which was a first for me. I wanted to hold him in my arms like he does to me when I cry, but whenever I went near him, he pushed me away, which was a first for him. I felt horrible!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! I'm here! So, how did you enjoy the...basically the intro to my new oneshot? Good? Great :) Teehee. Yeah, so since it's a oneshot, the next chapter will probably be the last, so look out for that...probably tomorrow :)<strong>

**Luv,  
>RandomRed :{P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Battles

**_Beck's POV:_**

_(Before chapter one's A.K.A two's drama)_

Tonight is gonna be an awesome night. Michael, this kid at Hollywood Arts (known as "Krazy") was throwing this HUGE party tonight at his house (or should I say, MANSION) and almost the whole school was invited.

Krazy is known for throwing the best parties, which have their upsides and downsides. The upsides are that they are that they TOTALLY rock and make memories. AWESOME memories. Then, comes the downsides.

A lot of people aren't exactly allowed to go to Krazy's parties because...let's just say, trouble starts. Krazy also got his name because he acts high a lot...and that's because he actually GETS high.

Krazy sells some...illegal items at his parties, and sometimes, the cops even come to break up the drug fest. But, me and my hot girlfriend, Jade are gonna go anyway. We aren't gonna get pulled into doing the drugs or drinking. We are just gonna go to have a good time and take a break from school. Maybe dance a little and chill with friends.

I just finished getting dressed when I heard a loud knock on my RV door.

"Hey babe." I smiled as Jade walked through the open door. "You look amazing!"

Jade was wearing a glittery, electric blue short dress with black ruffles at the end. She was also wearing knee-length black boots with shadowy makeup. Her long, black locks curled down her shoulders perfectly.

"So you're saying I look ugly every other day?" She complained.

"No I...no fighting, just partying." I put my arm around her, giving her another friendly smile. Then she actually smiled back :)

"Awww crap!" I sighed.

"What?" Jade gave me a strange look.

"I left my car keys in my parents' house..." I ran my fingers through my hair, waiting for Jade's response.

"Uggggghhhhh! Hurry up!" She motioned towards the big house next to my RV.

I jogged up to the big, yellow house, rolling my eyes as I heard Jade scream, "GO FASTER!". As I whipped the front door open, I searched the house, looking for everyone.

"MOM! DAD! HELLO?" I rushed, running through every room, until I heard...

"We are in the kitchen." From my mom's mouth.

"Good, I need my car keys."

"Why, it's almost nine?" Dad worried.

"I told you me and Jade were going out tonight."

"Ugggghhhh, you are still with her?" Mom sighed.

"Yes, now where are the keys?"

"I'm not lending them to you until you tell us where you are going!" Mom and Dad walked up to me, the oven shedding the smell of cooked chicken into the air behind them.

"We're going out...just to a little Hollywood Arts party." I left it to that because I know my parents would NEVER let me go to this party, no matter how far we stay away from trouble.

"What little Hollywood Arts party? You're not talking about that crazy kid, right? Michael? The one who always has those yearly parties?" Mom's eyes narrowed.

"Uhhhh, no! Of course not!" I crossed my arms occasionally, searching the kitchen table for my keys. "Besides, those are my keys to my car. I deserve them." I said nicely.

"BECK!" I heard Jade yell in the background.

"ONE SEC!" I replied, turning back to my parents.

"Do you mean Michael who always gets people high at his parties from selling drugs? Also drunk from selling drinks?" Dad added to Mom, onto me.

"We are just going to dance and relax! Nothing more, nothing less. I promise we won't take or drink anythin..." I tried to explain.

"Beckett James Oliver, I thought you were smarter than this!" Mom exploded.

"Mom, I told you to call me Beck." I sighed.

"I'll call you whatever I please!" She looked up at Dad.

"How could you think of going to a drugfest like that?" Dad agreed with Mom. A burnt smell flowing through the air.

"We are just going to have fun!" I protested.

"Sure. First comes relaxed. Next comes partying. Then comes tired. Last comes drinking. Beck, it's basic math. Apperently, you are nothing more than handsome.

"I don't care what you guys say! I'm going...and I'll call Andre to bring us." And I headed for the door.

"No you in the hell you are not!" Dad stomped after me, Mom following.

"Yeah I am. I'm 19! I'm nearly an adult! I deserve to go!"

"I bet it's the girlfriend." I heard Mom whisper to Dad.

"NO! It's not Jade! See, this is exactly what caused me to move out of here and into the RV!" I stopped out of the house, nobody holding me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Smello there. Okay, so this is NOT the last chapter but the NEXT chapter (I promise you that) will be the last for sure. I will surely end up publishing the last chapter some point today (I promise you that, too). Okay, so I know this is A LITTLE long for a oneshot, but oh well. Catch ya later, smaterz ;)<strong>

**Luv,**  
><strong>RandomRed :{P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Scarred

**_Beck's POV:_**

"You just passed Exit 21." Jade bickered as we tried to relax in Andre's grandma's old car that she is too afraid to use anymore. Not a bad ride.

"No, that was 31. Trust me babe, I know what I'm doing." I assured my impatient girlfriend.

"Sureeeeee." She looked down at her PearPhone.

**_10 Minutes Later:_**

"You just passed that path you were supposed to turn onto." Jade tapped her phone as she corrected me again.

"We're supposed to turn on the next path." I corrected back.

"There is no 'next path'." She mocked.

"According to the directions, there i...wait?" Jade was right...

"Told you. Now, thanks to your CRAPPY DIRECTIONS, WE ARE NOWHERE NEAR THE PARTY THAT WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AT AND BY TIME WE GET THERE IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE OVER OR A WHOLE BUNCH OF POT HEADS WILL BE THERE! THANKS, BECK! THANKS!" Jade argued.

I was too annoyed to respond.

"Just bring me home..." Jade mumbled.

I continued to ignore her.

"Hello? Beck? BECK?" I felt her eyes on my face.

That's when my PearPhone rang.

"Jade stop calling me. I'm not heading back home. We are gonna go to this party and have f..."

"I'm not calling you." Was her stuck up response.

That's when I slipped my phone outta my pocket and was shocked by the I.D.

"Who is it?" Jade looked at me.

"911...?" I gulped, answering slowly.

"Uhhhh hello?" I said as cooly as possibly.

"Is this Beckett James Oliver?" A man on the other end asked.

"Yeah, this is him." I looked over at Jade, worried. Did my parents ask this guy to call me just to scare me away from the party?

"Son, I have extremely unfortunate news for you." And that's when I started to get a little scared.

"W-what i-is it?"

"I'm afraid...your parents..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" I felt tears rush to my eyes.

"They...past away in a fire."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jade's POV: <em>**

I watched him sob in pain on the floor. He was a mess. His long, dark, smooth hair was a tangled storm, his clothes were stained and disgusting, and his tan skin was dotted with zits and scratches. This was so upsetting to watch.

I felt horrible for him, which was a first for me. I wanted to hold him in my arms like he does to me when I cry, but whenever I went near him, he pushed me away, which was a first for him. I felt horrible!

I sat on his couch, folding his clothes and trying to help him out. It was so hard to, though. "Beck, everything will be okay. I'm here for you. I know it's hard, but you have me." Tears flowed from my eyes.

"I never got to tell them I love them, or how much I'm sorry. I-I didn't want it to end this...way!" He made out through all the tears. I knelt down, rubbing his back, but again, he smacked my hand away.

I was getting mad, but I couldn't be selfish. He's going through a lot and I need to support him. He is the love of my life. I can't stand to see him so...unBeckish.

"JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID! I DON'T CARE. YOU PROBABLY DON'T EITHER! LEAVE ME! JUST LEAVE!" He exploded, more tears pouring down his face.

I didn't know what to say, or how to feel. Was he breaking up with me...or was that his feelings talking. No matter what it was, I knelt beside him again, and whispered in his ear.

"I will never leave you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Story:<strong>

**If you would like to know how Beck's parents died in a fire, I would like 9 more reviews (10 Reviews) :)**

**P.s. This was the end of my Bade Oneshot, "Scars", and the end of my Author's Note. Bye bye!**


End file.
